Insomniac
by Rogue and Ixi
Summary: Staying up all night to write 100 Kingdom hearts fanfics. Were also doing one for Final Fantasy.


Insomniacs

Summary: 100 one shots for Kingdom Hearts.

Okay. The 100 one shot story is called Insomniac because we stay up all night to write them. Easy as that. Right?

Story One: When sleep plays coy…

Summary: Sleep is shy, so what's a girl to do other than think? She thinks about her life. One way to describe it, screwed up. Dad's dead, mom's on drugs, and now she's stuck in a neighborhood full of weirdoes.

Shoving in her hand in her pocket, she silently curses. A young child sitting across from her, face perfect as a doll looked up at her as if she was a monster.

"Kairi," She snarls.

Kairi looked at her mother and barely let a 'yes mother' escape her lips.

"Go get a lighter from the store,"

Kairi nodded, and then looked over at the neighbors who were staring at them sitting on their front porch. Kairi's mother noticed them too, so she quickly added, "There's some money in my purse you can use."

Kairi got up, and walked into the house that was close to being broken down. She knew that there wasn't any money. Her mother just said that so the neighbors wouldn't suspect anything. After a few minutes of waiting, Kairi prepared herself for another theft. It wasn't the first thing she had to steal. The first thing she had to steal was a carton of misty light 120's for her mom. Cigarettes. Yuck.

Walking to the store, she thought about her old life. When her dad was alive. She sighed, the one thing she missed was Sora. Her boyfriend. Maybe if she picked up a few cartons of cigarettes to go along with the lighter, she might do something for her.

Casually, the red headed girl walked into the store and snuck in a lighter pack in her pocket. No one noticed. She sighed in relief. But, now it was the tough part. Getting the cigarettes. She quickly lunged herself over the counter broke the glass with her fist, stole a few cartons and ran out of the store as quickly as possible. Police cars already called, and now trying to catch up with her, she knew what to do. She kept running until she turned a corner, which seemed like a dead end. Really, there was a secret trap door in the back that leads to the basement of her house. She pulled it opened and climbed down. Sweat running down her face told how much running she had to do. She slowly crept up a few steps that lead to her house, unlocked it, and waltzed inside.

"Finally!" Her mother yelled as she walked inside.

Kairi gave her mom the lighter and cigarettes. She quickly grabbed the lighter and asked "What are those for?" while reaching for the cigarettes.

"Bribing," Kairi said while grabbing the cartons of death away.

"Hey!"

"Take me back to Destiny Islands for a while…" "Fine, j-just give them to me."

"Kay."

A week later at Destiny islands

"We're here." Kairi's mom said, edge in her voice.

"I know!" Kairi squealed. Her mother gave her a small glare, but Kairi was too happy to notice. The first place she would go? Sora's of course.

She skipped happily along a sandy trail, until she found a large white house which looked ever so familiar. She walked up the graveled path and knocked on the door. A woman in her late 30's answered. "Hello Mrs. Niwa. Is Sora home?"

"Oh Kairi! What a surprise. Yes, Sora's down in the basement." Sora's mom answered.

Kairi smiled. She found the door the led downstairs and walked down some steps, and found another door. She tried to turn it, but it was locked. She cocked her eyebrow and put her ear against the door. She heard disgusting sounds of groans and pleasurable moaning. Her eyes widened. Sora _could not _be cheating on her. She raised her foot and kicked down the door. I mean, her life being a thief had to teach her how to break in, in violent ways. She ran in and saw long glistening hair nibbling at Sora's neck. She took an even closer look and found that it just happened to be Riku. Her boyfriend, gay? The world around her grew hazy and she felt like she was going to faint, so she tumbled up the stairs and made her way out of Sora's house. The fresh air gave her conscious.

"I hate you." Kairi whispered to herself. Her life was miserable. Stealing to live. 15 was a good year for her. Sora loved her, Riku loved her, and she was a princess. Not anymore. Everything's changed. She slowly walked over to the ocean, where she decided the feelings of hurt would end. She looked at her reflection and dove into it. Once the calmness of the water reached her face, she breathed it in. Water filling her lungs. Slowly and painfully, she died.

Her corpse floated to the top of the placid water. Now, the world is swept of one bad soul. One thief. One ignorance.

A/N: Angsty comedy. Gotta love it. Well, this the first fic of 100.


End file.
